Perfection
by crimsonvortex
Summary: You believe you are not enough perfection. Just choose me. I will make you succeed. Isn't that what you want?


**_Yikes, so nervous. *peers out nervously* Umm, so, without any knowledge (except fanfics) about Akashi. I have gone ahead and written one. So difficult! Please tell me if I got him in character and...if this sucks and all that stuff. Many thanks to JasmineRaven for looking over this for me._**

**_I also took some words from the manga at the end... I hope. Hehe.  
_**

_**This a giftfic for Kaxyn! Happy birthday and happy chinese new year, my dear! :) **  
_

_**Please review! :)**  
_

* * *

_Red_

It is a beautiful color, isn't it? A color commomly associated with danger, courage, heat, passion, and anger.

That was wrong. It was blinding.

It was a blinding memory. Of _her. _His mother. Her long hair, her eyes, all they were was _red. _Any memory, just red. She lost, she failed, she did not win.

Such a unforgivable color, full of lack of perfection.

He did not like it.

He didn't lose, he won, he strived to become what his father wanted; a perfect heir. Someone who people would fear, the more fear peple had, the more submissive they would be. The more people you controlled, well, the more power you could have.

Power is in people. Manipulation, control, to have to people follow the orders.

People only did favors and orders to satisfy their own needs in his opinion. It was all a game.

_ A game of winning._

_To be a perfect Akashi..._

* * *

"Akashi-san! You are so amazing!"

"Thank you."

_No. I am not._

"Akashi, you are always winning at everything you do!"

"Of course, winning is everything."

_It is the only thing that is accepted._

* * *

A small group of girls stood by their lockers, gossiping and muttering amongst themselves, "Hey, that Akashi-kun is so perfect, isn't?"

"And cute!"

"Do you think he can...?"

"Oh, he is coming! Shush.."

Akashi passed by them without a single reaction thay he had heard them, only a nod and soft smile that sent them into giggles.

_I am not perfect._

* * *

"Akashi is probably the most ignorant person I have ever met. Thinks of himself as above himself and all of that. Spoiled rich kid."

His friend jabbed him in the stomach, nervously, "Oi, you moron, Akashi is walking this way."

And once again, Akashi passed without a single reaction other than a nod.

_You know nothing about others.  
_

* * *

"Something is wrong with Akashi-kun."

"Oh? The guy seems fine to me."

"Hmm... he seems quiet."

Aomine yawned, "Leave him, Tetsu. Let's go."

"Hai, Aomine-kun."

Akashi looked away and pretended not to hear his two teammates. It was foolish to even contemplate confiding in them.

_They can't do anything._

* * *

The teacher's voice droned on and on..

"Akashi Seijuuro is a perfect model student..."

_No, I am not. Stop telling them that._

"He scored number one in the entire class on the last test we had..."

_Stop it.  
_

"You should all take a example from Akashi-san."

_ No. That is a lie. Don't become so imperfect._

* * *

"Seijuuro."

"Yes, father?"

"Work on your lessons more. I will ban you from any club activities should you fail"

_You have no faith in me, father? You threaten to take away something I love?  
_

"Yes, father."

"Akashi heir can not fail. It would be a embarrasment."

_Ah, heir. Not a son. _

_That much imperfection I am, huh?_

* * *

Another student sighed, "Everything must come to you easy, Akashi. You write down the answers so fast."

He smiled, "It isn't that hard."

_You don't know how much I studied._

Another smile. Another person. Another piece of power.

* * *

A glass of water was thrown against the wall, shattering into hundreds of sharp fragments on the ground. The redhaired teen panted and fell back on his bed.

Nothing! Nothing!

Why must he go so far for someone he hates?

Why is it never enough?

Why can't I be just what is expected of me, perfection.

_Oh, but you can be.._

The wind came through the open window, fluttering the curtains behind him and wrapping around.

What..?

_You can be perfection. That is what you want? To be absolute? To be always right._

Hidden voices swirled and whispered to him delicately, but with confidence.

_I can make you that. Somebody that isn't bothered by mere pawns. One who isn't afraid to win.  
_

He would be in control. More control, more people, more power. His father, finally praising him.

_Don't fear. Accept. You will always win more if you just accept...me._

He could accept it. It wasn't too hard to reach out, grab it. Something so golden.

_Do it. Become perfection you seek  
_

Do it,

* * *

There was a slight trembled to the blue haired teen's voice as he spoke, "Who are you?"

_"_Why, I am Akashi Seijuuro, Tetsuya."

_a smirk grew.  
__what once was warm is cold _

_while red and gold merged._


End file.
